Text me, I'm bored
by mondlerstwangel
Summary: "Oh Beckett, we all know you love pretending to be innocent. The truth is, you're just as bad as I am."


"Kateeee. I'm bored."

She should've seen this coming. From the moment he told her he had a meeting in Black Pawn. Sitting still for hours and listening to others aren't exactly his favorite things to do. So of course she should've expected the text she just got.

"I know baby, but in less than an hour, you'll be home."

"Keep me entertained? I know you only have paperwork to do."

If she were there with him, he would probably be looking at her with his big puppy dog eyes, the ones he knows she can't resist.

"You really think Gina will be fine with that?"

"I don't think she'll notice, she's too busy flirting with one of the consultants."

Kate rolls her eyes. Of course she is. That's so Gina. Beckett always had preconceptions before meeting the woman, thinking she was another dumb blond Castle had a fling with and suddenly decided to marry. But when she finally met her, she was pleasantly surprised.

Gina turned out to be a little arrogant, that's true, but very smart. She could see why Castle kept working with her, even after the divorce. The woman is driven, a hard worker and a pain in Castle's ass, which is exactly what he needs to get his chapters done. The thing that surprised Kate most about her was that Gina welcomed Kate as if she were family from the moment Castle told her they were serious. She seemed genuinely happy for them.

Kate's thoughts are cut off when she receives another text from her far too bored husband.

"Kate? You still there? I'll let you work if you're too busy. Just know that I love you and I can't wait to see you."

This man is way too sweet to her.

"You know what? Just keep texting me."

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you or anything."

"Since when?"

"What? I never bother you while you're working."

"How about yesterday? When you had to drag me into the supply closet to make out?"

"From what I saw, heard and felt by the way, you weren't against that at all."

"That's so not the point. And can we please not discuss this while I'm in the middle of a bullpen, surrounded by detectives?"

"You're the captain, you have your own office. No one will notice you texting a little. By the way, what is the point, detective?"

"That you're a very horny, very distracting man."

"You didn't seem to mind that a few hours ago."

"About that, we have got to stop getting laid during my lunch break. I'm so hungry right now."

"Not my fault that you wanted dessert instead of lunch."

"Are you saying that was my fault?"

"Oh Beckett, we all know you love pretending to be innocent. The truth is, you're just as bad as I am."

"I'm officially offended. There's no way I'm as bad as you are."

"'I want your private dick. I also want to cuddle you and tell you how amazing you are, because you know, balance.' Does that sentence ring a bell at all Beckett?"

"One time, Castle. That was one time. You've said things that are far worse than that."

"What about a week ago, when you went down on me during a stakeout?"

"You started talking about getting a puppy together. So of course I went down on you."

"You still think I'm worse than you, Beckett?"

"Yes, what you've just mentioned is nothing compared to the things you do."

"I haven't even begun yet"

Shit, she's so dead. She looks around to make sure no one is paying her any attention. Because anyone who is, would be able to see her blushing at her husband's words. Her husband. Screw him. She knows just as well as he does that he can sum up hundreds of things she has done or said that prove she's dirty minded. And by dirty minded, she means his level of dirty minded.

"Don't think you're winning this, Castle. Two can play this game."

"It's on, Beckett."

"Let's see, what about the time you showed up at my apartment in boxer briefs and loafers with only your phone and condoms."

"Wouldn't you rather talk about the time you grabbed my face and told me my jaw line could totally have its way with you."

"Maybe we could talk about the time you told me you'd whisper French into my ear while my hands would be behind my back and your dick would be pushing up against me."

"Or when you were trying to behave your vagina a week before our wedding so you could at least pretend you were honoring the sanctity of marriage but you jumped me fifteen minutes after saying that."

"The time you texted me you were hard again after you fucked me twice already in my dad's cabin and told me to meet you in the shower so we could make that thrice."

"The time you said 'it's karaoke night' and tried to use my dick as a microphone."

"I was drunk, that doesn't count."

"Oh it so counts."

"The time you told me to stop putting words in your mouth and start putting something else in mine."

"Nothing compared to the time I caught you masturbating to one of our sex tapes when I came home earlier than expected."

"The time you had the need to finger me at the movies while Lanie and Espo were sitting right in front of us."

"The time you told me you were watching HBO and getting a lot of ideas of things we could do together."

"The time you told me it was National Donut day and we had to celebrate so you'd bring the sugar."

"Licking that sugar off of you sure made my day better."

"Maybe you should lick something off of me tonight too. Are you almost out of your meeting?"

"I've already called the car service,I'm heading out right now. Why Beckett? Are you getting a little horny?"

"Shut up, Castle."

"You can admit it Kate, I don't judge."

Screw it. Screw this whole game. Actually, screw him. That's all she wants to do right now anyways.

"Tell the driver to stop by the precinct. Oh and Castle?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Tell your driver to hurry up or I'm getting myself off in the bathroom."

"12th Precinct. As fast as possible!"

 **Thanks for reading! I know this is crap but I wrote it in 40 minutes and didn't see the harm in posting it.**

 **Feel free to review!**


End file.
